El complejo de Katsuki Yuuri
by lux-zosa
Summary: Después de que Yuuri comprara la estatuilla de Viktor, se ha visto envuelto en una gran pregunta. ¿Su esposo siempre tuvo tales atributos? No queriendo verse como un pervertido decide ocultar la estatua. Sin embargo inconscientemente se ha estado alejando del ruso ¿Que hará el albino cuando se de cuenta? Viktuuri. LemonR18,Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon R18, OCC(?),_** ** _Three-Shot,_** ** _Drama, Romance~, el trasero de Viktor 10/10, Errores ortográficos(?) Palabras vulgares y pasadas de tono, capitulo corto :c._**

 ** _Basado en la estatuilla de Viktor Nikiforov en donde están sus gloriosas nalgas 7v7._**

 ** _Disfruten._**

* * *

Hace poco Yuuri Katsuki se dio cuenta de que habia una breve incomodad en su vida personal. Una incomodidad que no lo dejaba dormir con su esposo Viktor y algo que le hacia nunca querer usar sus anteojos.

Hace poco, cuando el GPF termino y gano su medalla de oro. Se caso con el amor de su vida y se mudaron a una grande residencia en Japón.

Despues de esos vivieron experiencias demasiadas subidas de tono y alguno que otro desliz con el alcohol por parte de Viktor.

Aquello sucedió en menos de un mes. Comenzaron a salir las esperadas figuras en miniatura con el tema de los patinadores más famosos en el mundo. Por supuesto su esposo estaba en la primera fila y también, considerándose el gran fan-Boy del ex patinador campeón de 5 medallas de oro, fue el primero entre sus millones de fans en comprar la figura. Viniendo en una caja sellada, la pusieron en la entrada de su residencia y de ese modo, mientras que su amado trabajaba en la empresa – Sí, heredo el negocio familiar después de todo- Yuuri se dedicó a encerrarse en su cuarto matrimonial para ver su premio.

Lo había visto en una revista promocional, pero tenerla en sus manos era otra cosa diferente.

Dejo el cutter a un lado y lentamente abrió la tapa de la caja para descubrir…su más preciada figura de colección.

Los ojos le brillaron cual niño y de su garganta broto un chillido. Era tan hermoso.

La textura, la pose. Su esposo nunca había sido tan hermosamente detallado en algo material.

Con la gallardía de siempre, Viktor Nikiforov hacia una pose con sus patines de manera perfecta, manteniendo el equilibrio con los brazos glacialmente hacia los lados. Su flequillo no le faltaba e incluso el delineo de sus ojos era algo que lo enloquecía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo toqueteo con suavidad y al final lo abrazo pegándolo a su pecho con pequeños saltitos y sus mejillas repletamente rojas.

Miro embelesado la figura y la giro para esta vez examinar el material y la estructura.

Sin embargo todo pensamiento de fanatismo y el excelente plan para esconder la figura se fue al caño cuando vio la forma de la cintura para debajo del que era su marido ahora.

¿Viktor siempre tuvo el trasero así?

Tan perfecto.

Se cubrió la boca avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta que se quedó casi 5 minutos detallando el trasero de Nikiforov y parpadeo contrariado.

¿Su esposo lo tenía así de grande?

No, no lo malentiendan.

Claro que lo había visto desnudo miles de veces, pero casi siempre se perdía entre el placer dado y lo único que podía hacer era gemir como desquiciado y babear al sentir el duro falo de su amado penetrarle.

Incluso cuando tomaban algún baño juntos, Viktor se divertía más en mimarlo y toquetearlo en cualquiera parte erógena o cosquillosa que tuviera. Admitía que por esa razón sabia él porque era tan sensible en la nuca.

En su tiempo de casados Yuuri si había visto a su esposo en esas fachas e incluso le ha tocado tan atrevidamente como Viktor a él...pero, notar que tenía el trasero tan perfecto le era imposible de creer

Es que….¡Miren!

Era tan grandeeeeeeeeeeee, tenía su grosor, el Angulo perfecto. Se veía tan carnoso y tan bien definido. Sabia el cuerpo que se mandaba Viktor, con sus piernas bien definidas y sus hombros anchos.

Su esposo estaba como quería, tantos años haciendo patinaje artístico le habían echo de maravilla.

Pero yendo al punto, esto era extraño.

No podía despegar su mirada y le preocupaba. Él no era un pervertido

No, nunca.

Respiro profundamente y le echo un último vistazo antes de refundirla en la caja y cerrarla de nuevo. Después la tomo entre sus brazos y abrió el armario que ocupaba toda una esquina del cuarto.

Busco un espacio entre los miles de trajes de etiqueta de Viktor con su respectivo impermeable y en lo recóndito de todo el lugar, dejo la caja ahí y acomodo todo de nuevo.

-¡Yuuri! – La voz aniñada y seductora de su esposo le calo como una jeringa que tenía un veneno llamado angustia. Se vio obligado a dejarlo así y cerrar el armario con un portazo.

Se escucharon algunos pasos por la casa y entonces noto a su esposo asomarse por la puerta de la habitación con una cara larga.

-Ah…Vik-viktor – miro de reojo la mesita con el cutter y trago saliva al notar el palelito de la compra tirado en el suelo -¿Co-Como te fue? –

Admitía que su esposo siempre había sido un poco más alto que él, sin embargo ahora se sentía como una hormiga ante los ojo azules del ruso que lo contemplaban. Uno de sus luceros era cubierto por su flequillo pero eso no le quitaba la intensidad de su mirada.

Tenía un mohín en la cara, con el ceño divertidamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Yuuri no entendía cuál era el berrinche de Nikiforov ahora, lo único que le interesaba era el recoger ese recibo.

-Yuuri, ven acá – Espeto.

-P-Pero –

-Yuuri – Su nombre nunca había sido tan exquisitamente nombrado. Odiaba cuando Viktor utilizaba su acento ruso al hablarle, era tan sexy y tan varonil que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su esposo y alzo la mirada.

-¿Qu-¡Wa! – Se tragó sus palabras al sentirse estrujado entre los brazos de su oji-azul. Le rodeaba la cadera y se ocultaba en su cuello mientras que por inercia, aspiraba todo su olor.

-O-oí – Las mejillas se le ruborizaron y tuvo que empinarse al verse levantado un poco en el aire.

-Yuuri siempre me recibe en la puerta y me dice _bienvenido a casa_ –Lloriqueo el albino –Hasta me da un besito y me deleita con su bonito delantal de ositos que le regale. – Se separó hasta mirarlo a los ojos- Sin embargo hoy es diferente…quiero mi beso Yuuri – Sus rostro estaba muy cerca, igual que sus delgados labios y su nariz que chocaba con la del pelinegro.

-Eh… – Las pupilas de Viktor tiemblan y a Yuuri le rompe el corazón verlo así. Parece un cachorrito pidiendo comida.

Hablando de eso, Makacchin aparece en el cuarto y también parece desaminado, con la cola entre las patas se hace detrás de Viktor y se inca hasta tener las patitas entre su carita y chillar.

-Lo siento –Susurra – Juro que nunca se me olvidara…- Como por arte de magia, el semblante de su esposo cambia drásticamente y entonces Katsuki se siente un tonto.

Los labios acorazonados de Nikiforov lo invitan a escuchar su petición.

-Entonces, Falta mi beso de Bienvenida – Katsuki traga saliva y se sonroja un montón. Al final enrolla los brazos en el cuello de su amado que huele al exquisito perfume que le regalo en su cumpleaños y le besa los labios solo un poquito, pero en un descuido se da cuenta que es una trampa y puede sentir la lengua caliente de Nikiforov colarse en su boca.

Se fusiona con la suya y le roba un gemido ronco, Viktor hace el amor besando, porque atrapa sus labios y no los suelta, los muerde y le llena de su saliva.

Trata de separarse cuando Viktor lo obliga a sostenerse de su cintura para no caer. Su ancha cintura con una correa de cuero y algo grande que está por debajo de su espalda.

Las manos le tiemblan. No sabe por qué pero no puedo tocar. El ruso saca su lengua y se besan fuera de sus bocas. Entrelazan las mismas y siente la yema de los dedos de Viktor colarse por su camisa.

Dios.

Se derrite tanto que le lagrimean los ojos. Piensa que no es tan malo si no se ve tentado, pero sus manos siguen trémulas y se siguen dirigiendo al culo de su esposo.

Pero es entonces cuando saca fuerzas de donde no tiene y se separa con un puente de saliva escurriendo de sus labios. Jadea y Viktor sonríe con los labios brillosos de saliva.

-Merecías un castigo – Con el dulce dedo índice posado en sus labios le guiña un ojo con sus rizadas pestañas plateadas y se va.

Katsuki mientras tanto siente la dureza de lo que oculta su pantalón y la incógnita de si las palmas de su mano podrán cubrir las nalgas de Viktor por completo.

* * *

 ** _¡HOLA MY DARLINGS! Como verán vengo con un Three-Shot que ya esta terminado jajajaj, asi que no se preocupen :3_**

 ** _Queria contarles que andaba por mi cabeza desde que salio la estatua de Viktor ¡Y mas al ver sus FanArts! 7vvvvvvvvvvvv7 son tan zukulentos y exquisitos._**

 ** _Como ya esta terminado, depende de como sea recibido este fic la velocidad con la que actualizare. Así que si les ha gustado por favor dejar un review :3_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer /*-*/_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon R18, OCC(?),Three-Shot, Drama, Romance~, el trasero de Viktor 10/10, Errores ortográficos(?) Palabras vulgares y pasadas de tono.**_

 _ **NOTAS:En algunos momentos se harán intercambios de naracción, ya sea Yuuri narrando o él mismo Viktor, no pondré el tipico "POV" porque no lo veo necesario. Pero si hay alguna dificultad para diferenciarlo, por favor hacérmelo saber yo lo agrego.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

Yuuri ha estado extraño.

Desde de evitarme cuando nos encontramos en cualquier rincón de la casa y prohibirme el bañarme con él. Ya no permite que le haga masajes cuando regresa de las clases de Gimnasia –Yuuri quiso mantener su cuerpo perfecto, a mí no me importa la verdad, creo que ver al Yuuri Gordito sería lo mismo que estar con él de ahora. – Tampoco me permite abrazarlo en las noches y evita mi mirada. De ese mismo modo cada vez que le robo un beso, sale corriendo y se esconde. Todavía lo sigo buscando…

-¡Yuuri~! – Eso me pone tan tremendamente triste…siendo que Yuuri se aleja de mí a propósito ¿Sera que se cansó de mí? Sé que no esta tan acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto, pero pensé que lo habíamos superado.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo

-Yu-Yuuri~ -Siento que se me rompe el corazón, pero la verdad no me quiero rendir, Si he perdido el amor de Yuuri…¡Lo recuperare sea como sea! -Yuu~- El timbre interrumpe uno de mis gritos, miro la ventana y parpadeo ¿Desde cuándo está lloviendo?

Contemplo la sala vacía y escucho el tic tac del reloj que viene después de otro timbrazo.

Suspiro decepcionado y me dirijo hacia el portón, pero antes de poder abrir, una cabellera azabache sale casi volando de su escondite y abre la puerta.

Veo a Yuuri con su delantal rosa de bordados y su perfecto moño atrás, después a la otra persona al lado de la puerta. Christophe sonríe con coquetería y le guiña un ojo a mi esposo.

Sí, mío.

Carraspeo y pongo una mano en los hombros de Yuuri atrayéndolo hacia mí, la acción lo tensa de inmediato haciendo que se me encoja todo la seguridad que había ganado.

-¡ _Salut_ _ **(1)**_ _Viktor_! – Le sonrió lo mas cordialmente posible, pero creo que me nota un poco lo irritado que estoy – Yuuri – Pronuncia el nombre de mi amado con una suavidad que me hala los vellos de la nuca – Perdona que interrumpa en su hogar, pero como ven está lloviendo muy fuerte y como no conozco del todo Japón – Me miro – Me preguntaba si ustedes me dejaban quedarme aquí hasta que la lluvia pasase.

-No.

-¡Claro! – Yuuri se hizo a un lado y le dio el completo espacio para que mi "Mejor amigo" se colara por un lado y entrara con su impermeable completamente mojado –Te traeré una toalla, ponte cómodo por favor – Gruñí en protesta con un mueca en mi labios y Yuuri me miro de reojo con una sombra en sus ojos de completa pena ajena.

Cuando se fue, resople pesadamente y puse cada mano al lado de mi cadera - ¿Qué quieres? No deberías estar con tu amante, ese tipillo castaño – Me incline hasta tenerlo a kilómetros de mi rostro y Chris me sonrió crédulo.

-¿Qué? Celoso – Me enfrento de frente, no miraba en sus ojos alguna mala intención, pero sabía que estaba solo un poco sacado de mis casillas. Parece que cualquier cosilla me irritaría.

-N-No, es que – Mi actitud autodefensiva pasó a segundo plano. ¿Desconfiar de Chris? Él ya sabía que estaba casado, no intentaría nada malo a menos de que quisiera un puño en su cara.

-Ahh, ya entiendo – Me guiño un ojo en provocación – Están en la etapa de tensión sexual – Lo mire confundido. ¿Eso existe?

-¿En serio? – Por inercia me puse el dedo índice en los labios y cerré mis ojos comprendiendo lo que me decía -Así que…¿Dices que solo debemos de tener sexo y Yuuri dejara de estar así? – Giacometti se desplomo en el sillón de sala y se alzó de hombros –

-O tal vez se cansó de ti, cualquiera de las dos está bien – Yuuri bajo con un par de toallas pero yo me encamine hacia arriba ignorando su presencia. Wuaa, definitivamente estaba perdido. En eso escuche su llamado cuando me quede en el último peldaño pero pase de largo.

* * *

-Chris ¿sabes que le paso a Viktor? – Le entregue las toallas y me desamarre el moño de mi delantal

-No, solo creo que deberían de arreglar algunos problemas. – me dijo mientras que se secaba

Lo mire desilusionado y me puse a pensar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Evitar a mi esposo por una estupidez. Cada vez que me entraba el pánico hacia las cosas sin pensarlo, lo sabía muy bien ahora.

No quería contemplar una vez más el rostro triste de Viktor, creo que ahí mismo le revelaría el hecho de que compre un muñeco de el mismo y que por las noches tenia sueños obscenos en donde él era él protagonista. Despertaba con el pantalón de dormir mojado y una carpa bajo mi ropa interior. No saben lo vergonzoso que es tener a tu esposo atrás y que te respire en la nuca mientras que tienes que masturbarte para que no se dé cuenta de tu problema.

-Hey Yuuri – El suizo me chasqueo los dedos enfrente de mi rostro y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo – Matsuri me acaba de llamar, me dice que vaya a la terminal más cercana, que hay me recogerá –Le asiento sin escucharlo realmente – Escríbeme la dirección de la terminal antes de irme –

-¡S-si! – Acato lo que dice y de la libreta que está encima de la mesa con el teléfono, arranco una hoja y anoto la dirección como si estuviera en automático - Aquí tienes – Le entrego el papelito y me sonroje al recordar lo que había soñado hoy. Nunca imagine que mi mente fuera tan activa.

-Yuuri – Me llamo mientras que agarraba su sombrilla y su abrigo – Creo que Viktor y tú necesitan hablar, sobre todo tú. Viktor puede ser un idiota, pero yo no, sé que le ocultas algo -Giro la perilla y me percaté de que tenía la puerta abierta – Él está sufriendo…y creo que no se lo merece – Comento mientras que entraba la brisa helada – Por algo prometiste nunca mentirle – Termino cerrando la puerta y diciendo un breve adiós.

Oh dios.

Soy una porquería.

* * *

El silencio de la casa era algo que no podía soportar, solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que Chris se fue, y de hecho, sentía el ambiente pesado del lugar, la tensión tan palpable como para cortarla con una navaja y recoger sus pedazos.

El tic tac del reloj me causaba nervios, cada sonidito me perturbaba demasiado. Estaba en la cocina cortando las verduras, y en eso el cuchillo al impactar con la tabla creaba eco en el lugar. Casi como un golpe seco tras un punto final, me sentía extraño, ya que normalmente Viktor estaba de aquí para allá, tomándome de la cintura en el momento justo cuando cortaba cualquier cosa…a veces fingía que me cortaba un dedo, pero cuando notaba el rostro de Viktor a punto de llorar solo le decía la verdad y el tonto me abrazaba hasta no dejarme respirar.

Lo extraño….

No lo he visto desde que subió escaleras arriba ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Al final decidí soltar el cuchillo y lavarme las manos. Apenas note que tengo las palmas heladas, les falta el calor de algo, el calor de alguien.

Subí las escaleras con cuidado y pude sentir el silencio de arriba tan escalofriante como el de abajo, presiento que Makacchin debe de estar dormido, y es cierto lo que digo, porque lo veo durmiendo en su casita perruna que está en uno de los pasillos de arriba, al lado del altar de Vicchan.

Me enternece la escena, pero sigo adelante hasta llegar a nuestra habitación matrimonial. Para mi alivio encuentro el cabello platinado de mi esposo regado en toda la almohada blanca y sus parpados cerrados. Sus rizadas pestañas abrazan sus pómulos, y su rostro se muestra bastante relajado, con las mejillas tan tiernas como siempre y los labios entreabiertos.

Se ve tan adorable, tanto que me es imposible no acercarme solo un poquito para acariciarle una mejilla, en ello levanto solo un poco su flequillo que cae de su frente y puedo ver su perfecto rostro a la perfección. Ante eso se me suben los colores al rostro.

Mi esposo es realmente bello.

En el fondo creo que me siento realmente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, pero ahora quiero preguntarme si soy igual de perfecto que él. Si estoy a su altura para estar con él.

Me guardo mis inseguridades solo para mí y suspiro. En eso mis ojos se desvían hacia los labios de mi marido y trago saliva.

Parpadeo impactado de mis pensamientos y miro hacia atrás como si alguien me fuera a ver.

Cuando volteo y lo noto aún más profundamente dormido me acerco solo un poquito y le doy un beso. Solo hago contacto con sus labios, como si fuera una mariposa al posarse en una flor y me alejo lo más rápido posible.

Noto las facciones de Viktor, sus pestañas vibran y se mueve solo para acomodarse mejor. Siento mi cara explotar en colores.

Con una mini taquicardia, me alejo a paso lento y salgo casi despavorido.

Dios, me siento como un pervertido.

-Por lo menos no se despertó – Pensé ignorando casi por completo, que mi amado en su habitación, se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

* * *

Son las 7:16 pm. Almorcé solo ya que Viktor al final no se despertó. Estar en la sala y comer sin ninguna compañía nunca ha sido tan amargo. La sopa no me sabía bien, el arroz se me había quemado, e incluso no pude hacer algún postre porque se me olvido la receta que me había enseñado mi madre de esos _Taiyakis_ _ **(2)**_

Estaba a punto de hacer la cena, pero primero necesito comprar algunos ingredientes. Makachiin que ya se ha despertado ladra sin parar, me rodea las piernas y me pone las patas en el pecho, está demasiado grande. Es capaz de tumbarme si es posible.

Jadea y se sienta al lado de la puerta moviendo su cola frenéticamente, así que aprovecho y agarro las llaves y un abrigo. Pero antes de salir, recuerdo la ropa que uso y noto que todavía tengo puesto ese pantalón holgado que se me resbala por atrás. Así que Resoplo y retrocedo hasta subir las escaleras

-¡Woof Woof!

-Ya voy, Ya voy – Troto hasta arriba y busco una muda de ropa. Cuando la encuentro, entro a la habitación en donde todavía duerme Viktor.

Esta de espaldas mientras que abraza una almohada, su cabello despeinado me causa demasiada gracia.

No obstante, solo niego con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y comienzo a quitarme el pantalón.

* * *

Siento mis huesos entumecidos y mi barbilla mojada. Tal vez hasta el frio en los pies. De igual forma todavía sigue intacto el suave cosquilleo de los labios de mi amado Yuuri.

¡Waw! Fue tan tierno. Sus labios seguían tan suaves y húmedos como siempre, extrañaba esas pequeñas muestras de afecto.

Lentamente sumerjo mi rostro en la almohada que abrazo y noto el olor de Yuuri en ella. La suave fragancia del champú que usa y el jabón de vainilla crean un afrodisiaco que me estremece. Me hace oler sin parar, las mejillas me arden y la sangre se me acumula en la entrepierna. Tan solo con esto puedo excitarme de sobremanera. Yuuri es increíble.

Deslizo mi mano por mi vientre pero escucho algunos pasos acercarse, en eso me detengo y puedo darme cuenta que solo es Yuuri. Casualmente solo bostezo como si me acabara de despertar y abro por fin mis ojos, me cuesta enfocar la vista pero cuando lo hago, parpadeo y me volteo despacio.

Solo quiero arreglar las cosas con él, tal vez hasta comentarle lo que me dijo Chris.

-Yuu- Él me mira por encima de su hombro con las pupilas temblando y las manos bajando su pantalón -¡Wow! ¡Esa ropa interior te queda AMAZING Yuuri! – No puedo creerlo. En verdad que no.

Recuerdo que hace unos segundos…yo solo voltee para hablar con él, pero me encuentro con que se está cambiando y de que de hecho….está usando mi ropa interior.

Una tanga negra. Un pedazo de tela que le cubre muy poco el trasero. Es mía, pero ocasionalmente como a veces compartimos ropa, quería que se lo probara.

-Vi-Viktor estas babeando – Titubea con un rubor en las mejillas y se baja los pantalones por completo, después agarra la muda de ropa que dejo encima de una silla al lado de la mesita de noche y trata de ponérselo.

-Yuuri~ - me levanto de un salto y lo abrazo por detrás. Puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse, pero eso no importa. Todo lo que importa es que mi cerdito se puso mi ropa interior y se ve tremendamente sexy ahora – Te vez tan sensual – Comento deslizando las manos por su cadera – Yuuri – Digo su nombre roncamente tras su oreja rojiza - ¿Acaso quieres provocarme? – Mi tono de voz es demasiado extenuante, mezclo mi grueso acento y lo combino con lo dulce de mi lengua al tocar mi paladar. Hablo lentamente para él y lo provoco con solo esa simple acción.

Yuuri se encoge y trata de hablar, de igual forma se traba con su lengua. Pobrecillo.

* * *

En estos momentos no sé qué sentir, la ropa interior de Viktor es muy delgada, se me mete por el trasero y me deja casi al desnudo. No debí ponérmela, no debí de fantasear con que era la misma ropa interior que usa Viktor, con la que Viktor se cubre, con la que cubre a duras penas su trasero…

Su hermoso trasero.

-Yuuri~ ¿Acaso quieres provocarme? – Noto un bulto golpeando mi trasero y me encojo jadeando de la sorpresa. El ambiente está demasiado sofocante y los dedos de Viktor están agarrando las orillas de la tanga y la va jalando hacia abajo.

Su respiración me eriza los vellos de la nuca, esta tan excitado que veo el brillo de sus ojos dilatados y siento su respiración húmeda chocar con mi nuca.

Viktor embiste y lloriqueo. Oh Dios.

-C-Creo que sería mejor que me fuera a compr…arrr! Nhg… - Hoy está demasiado ansioso. Así que procede a levantarme la camisa y jalarme de los pezones hasta que me vea demasiado excitado.

Los jala y aprieta, su boca pegada a mi oreja y su lengua acariciándome el lóbulo de la misma. Siento que me derrito, que se me va el aire. Me toca tan suavemente, que puedo divisar mi pene erecto justo en estos momentos. La pequeña tela de ropa interior se ve tan vulgar y se nota tanto, siento que moriría de la vergüenza.

-Yuuri – Mi nombre suena tan delicioso, tras su lengua y su paladar juntos. Lo grave de la r y lo excitante de la i me enloquece, pero de repente siento un temblor en mis muslos, como si estuviera agarrando mi trasero y obscenamente me lo apretara y amasara sin parar.

Respiro profundamente, Viktor me hace doblarme del placer, me manosea sin parar y toquetea mi miembro. Por debajo de la tela lo agarra y aprieta la punta.

-¡Vik…tor! – Las piernas me tiemblan, no aguanto más – Dame m – La lengua la tengo torpe, tan torpe que se enreda con mi labios y antes de darme cuenta, me demoro solo un segundo en completar la frase y Makacchin aparece ladrando, con la lengua afuera y algo curioso al vernos en tal escena.

-Ah ¡Ah! C-creo que ya debería de irme –Tras la distracción del canino, Me aparto un momento y literalmente agarro mi pantalón sin dudarlo, en las escaleras casi cayéndome me lo pongo y me arreglo como sea la camisa.

La erección se nota un poco, pero estoy demasiado agitado como para darle importancia. Todavía me cosquillean los pezones sintiendo la piel caliente pero la ausencia del dulce aroma de mi esposo.

El frio me atrapa en estos momentos y me mantiene sujeto, agarro el abrigo que usaría para salir y Makacchin se me adelanta. Al abrir la puerta, el caniche sale disparado y suspiro.

-Soy un idiota, espero que Viktor no se dé cuenta de que lo evito… - Cuando me voltee para cerrar la puerta, de pronto, en el primer peldaño de las escaleras, encontré la figura impotente de mi esposo, con una erección descomunal en sus pantalones y sus ojos oscurecidos en enojo contenido.

Su rostro serio me causo escalofríos y su flequillo al moverse me pareció tan intimidante que cerré la puerta de inmediato. Retrocedí dos pasos y me sonroje de inmediato.

Tenía la entrepierna mojada.

Me había excitado el ver a mi esposo de un porte tan sádico.

-¡Wa! ¡Pero si no soy un pervertido! – Makacchin se paró en dos patas y llego hasta mi vientre. –Ah,Ah, espera – Lo baje y comencé a caminar. Se me había olvidado traer una lista de lo que compraría, sin embargo no volvería a la casa ahora.

Con un Viktor hambriento y enojado. De seguro lo primero que haré para apaciguar su enojo será decirle la verdad. Bendita figura , has dañado la paz de esta casa.

-¡Woof Woof! –

-Lo sé, lo sé… - Resoplo – Esto no puede seguir así. – Palmeo la cabeza de Makacchin y meto las manos en el abrigo. Apenas me doy cuenta de que es el de Viktor no mío. Con razón las mangas me cubren algo de las palmas y me llega aún más allá de la cintura….En el siento su olor y me ruborizo sutilmente.

-Cuando me toco, me derretí como mantequilla en sus manos. Hace rato que no me tocaba así – Resople – O bueno…desde que yo no me dejo… - Me amolde al abrigo y me vi más pequeño de lo usual – Quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes – Argumente pensativo - ¿Debería de decirle la verdad a Viktor? – Mire a Makacchin como si en su rostro se viera algún albor de darme una respuesta, sin embargo saco la lengua y siguió jadeando como de costumbre – Tienes razón… -

Después de eso compre lo necesario y regrese a casa.

* * *

 _ **(1)Hola en**_ ** _francés_**

 _ **(2)Es un pastel japones en forma de pez relleno de pasta de porotos dulces 7v7**_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Taurus95:_** ** _Que bueno que te guste 7v7 es con esa intención. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo uvu._**

 ** _Jessicaraya : Claro que es sexy 7wwwww7 y No es nada, gracias a ti por leer~. _**

_**Liesel White:**_ _ **¡Oh me lo imagino! Con esa jalea quien no se atreve jajajjaja xD. Si que tiene suerte 7v7. Actualizo todos los lunes, asi que wuuu, espero que lo disfrutes~**_

 _ **Kumikoson4:**_ _ **Entonces espero no decepcionarte jajajaj. Aunque, habran muchas sorpresas y como sabrás esto es superrr cortooo~. ¡Claro! aunque :c como la han pintado disminuyeron el volumen del trasero de Viktor y Wuaaaaaaa. Se perdio el glamour :c pero weno, todo okay 6v6, todavía guardamos la otra copia 7v7. ¡Su eros! Hmm, ya veremos~ Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

 _ **Guest:** **Y hoy mas, lo castigara fuerte wuuuu 7v7. Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado este capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias! Somos 22 personitas que leen esto.**_

 _ **Me encantaros sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado 7vvvvvvvv7.**_

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. También que la hayan pasado super genial con sus mamis, en mi país fue ayer el día y como sabrán en DWM estuve un poco ajetreada. Te invito a leer mi otra historia, sí, hago spam xDDD ya que en amino no puedo jajajajja.**_

 _ **Si le ha gustado, por favor dejar un review, saben que eso me hace saber si les gusta, o si tienen sugerencias o alguna critica constructiva.**_

 _ **El siguiente chapter sera el ultimo :c gocemos lo que queda con amor~, ya que después vendrá mas fics zukulentos 7v7 con tramas fascinantes.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: LemonR18, vocabulario vulgar 7v7, Final :c. OCC(?) Drama~ Romance, Errores ortográficos(?) un extra 7u7 y el culo de Viktor 100/100_**

 ** _Playlist: Mistery Skulls-Fantasy y Adorn - Miguel_**

 **Notas al final.**

 **Al fic.**

* * *

A medida que entraba a su hogar, sentía el pesado ambiente llenarse en silencio. Makkachin se escabullía hasta el sofá y se acostaba perezosamente con los ojitos caídos para ver al nervioso Yuuri que agazapado en la cocina, trataba de controlar sus movimientos erráticos y la tembladles de su cuerpo.

Sinceramente era muy extraño llegar a casa y encontrar todo a penumbras, meterse a la cocina solamente para esconderse de su marido. Estaba Simplemente asustado de lo que podría pasar o de su propia razón. Las cosas se salían de control y sabiendo la estupidez que era, sospechaba que en algún momento eso mostraría el albor de la frustración y la molestia crecer en sus pechos.

En Katsuki florecía a cada Minuto y segundo. Pero en Viktor ya estaba madura y si no hacía algo pronto se marchitaría.

-Makkachin ve a llamar a Viktor – Por costumbre cuando la comida estaba servida subía el mismo a hacerlo, pero en el caso de que estuviera muy ocupado mandaba a su amigo perruno que sin falta entendía sus órdenes y corría para traer a mordiscos y empujones el hombre más guapo del planeta.

Pero, vaya sorpresa. Él canino agotado le ignoro olímpicamente dándole la espalda y le hizo saber que no estaría en su jugarreta de "miedo por ver a Viktor"

Yuuri en sus adentros suspiro cansinamente con un pequeño hueco en el pecho. ¿Era posible que tuviera pánico con solo tener que ver a Viktor? Ni que el mismo le esperara con una papel para el divorcio….

-¡Makkachin! ¡Ve tú! – rogo arrodillándose ante el can, que durmiendo meneo su cola. Estaba perdido, lo estaba y profundamente.

Se enderezo dispuesto a recibir cualquier cosa y subió las escaleras una por una. Con el corazón en la mano y el nudo prendado en la garganta. Tenía miedo estancado en el pecho y terror grabado en el rostro. No quería imaginarse que clases de cosas le diría Viktor en el peor de los casos.

Recorrió el pasillo de arriba y pensó en buscar en la habitación menos obvia hasta la más obvia. De cierto modo se sentía más cómodo si alargaba más su vida de casado, porque de seguro después de esto, no habría más matrimonio o incluso amor.

De seguro Viktor se había aburrido de lo estúpido que podía ser.

Se sumó en su pequeña montaña repleta de depresión y camino casi taciturno por la planta de arriba, primero adentrándose al cuarto de huéspedes para así provechar que habia un cajón de ropa interior, buscando en el alguna que no estuviese mojada y pegajosa, sin embargo como si el destino le jugara en contra, el cajón solo tenía tangas negras y todas pertenecientes al albino, el cual asumía que dormir con eso era realmente cómodo.

Entonces se replanteo su idea, ir a buscar a Viktor con esas fachas o cambiars. Obviamente la decisión al parecer más cuerda fue cambiarse. Sintiéndose lo más avergonzado posible. Lo bueno es que después fue al baño, de el al otro cuarto vacío que era en donde dormía Viktor cuando no lavaba los platos como se debía y por último, y amargadamente, su cuarto de matrimonio en donde sospechosamente la puerta estaba ajustada y las luces apagadas

Sin embargo se acercó a su habitación en puntillas y con el miedo de que se escuchara el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, miro de soslayo por la rendija de la puerta si estaba alguien.

-Hola Yuuri –Se sobresaltó en su posición emitiendo un chillido que lo hizo totalmente evidente. Así que soldando él hecho de que si estaba ahí, se adentró por completo y con la mirada barriendo el suelo enfrento a su esposo que estaba sentado al otro extrema de la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda. – Quiero que hablemos de algo – Su voz no tenía ningún gramo de carisma o diversión. Era tan seria y penetrante que le helaba la sangre.

-Ah,Amm….¡Yo…! – Se calló de repente cuando de inmediato noto el armario abierto. La sangre se le drenaba del cuerpo, volviéndose tan pálido como una calaca, con un hueco en el pecho que hacía que se le fuera difícil el respirar. El ambiente estaba pesado y tan denso, tal palpable que entre las puntas de sus dedos podía sentir el temor.

Ese temor de ser descubierto.

-Pensé que era algo mucho más grave – Se rio ronco – Pero debo de admitir que me sorprende. Yuuri Katsuki, tu sí que eres sorprendente – El que nombrara su antiguo apellido fue como un martillo que le golpeó la cabeza. Como si fuera aquella bandera de _Star_ que daba camino a las lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Tan calientes y saladas que le hacían estremecer.

-L-Lo…si-siento… - La manera en la que tomaba aire y hipaba hizo evidente el hecho de que lloraba, y ante esa situación el albino se volteo rápidamente con una figura de él mismo en sus manos y el rostro simpáticamente empapado de confusión.

-¡Eh! ¿Po-porque lloras? – Se puso nervioso de repente con la mueca de la desesperación trazada en sus facciones. En estas situaciones no sabía que hacer, era un completo inútil en dar ánimos o consolar a alguien. –Yu-Yuuri no has hecho nada malo….solo demostrar que tienes una fascinación por mi…pero ¡Nada más! No-No tienes porque llor-

-Vik-Viktor quiere termi-terminar conm-conmigo ¿Cie-cierto? – sorbió sus mocos cual niño pequeño y se encogió más en su insignificante y pequeña posición ante la demandante altura de su esposo – Ya-Ya que…soy un mal-Mal esposo y – Yuuri cerro la boca cuando un fino dedo cubrió sus labios. Con sensualidad y la ternura deslizándose por todo el falange, hasta el brazo y el bello rostro del albino con sus luceros brillando como dos faroles en medio de la penumbra total.

-¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso? – susurro acercándose al sonrojado y lloroso rostro del nipón quitandole los anteojos – En ningún momento por mi cabeza ha cruzado la idea de terminar contigo – Confeso notando de inmediato el rostro de vergüenza en el moreno – Yo amo a Yuuri así…. – Suavemente se acercó hasta rodearlo en un cálido abrazo –Aun a pesar de tener una extraña fascinación con mi marketing – Se rió apaciblemente dejando una estela de pura jocosidad masculina en el aire – No soportaría que Yuuri me dejase…así que nunca dejare a Yuuri solo – Katsuki alzo los brazos detrás de su espalda y correspondió el abrazo escondiendo su abochornado rostro en el hueco del cuello de su ruso y románico esposo.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, solamente abrazándose mutuamente….pero solo duro ese poco tiempo, porque después, entre la bruma de la confusión y la vergüenza, Yuuri sintió dos manos deslizarse por su espalda hasta su trasero y un apretón osado que le saco un gemido de sorpresa.

-Ah…Viktor…¿Qué haces? – Se agarró suavemente de la camisa de Nikiforov, cuando las manos frías de su esposo comenzaron a meterse por su pantalón -¡Ah!-

-Hay algo que Yuuri no sabe – Sintió la respiración del albino calar la piel de su cuello – Y es que también iba a salir una figura promocional tuya – Sintió como era manoseado con vigor y sin notarlo la excitación comenzó a macerar por sus venas - Iba a ser de cuando interpretabas a Eros – Un sonoro beso fue dejado en su cuello y sintió de pronto como le apretaban el culo con saña – Pero yo no podía permitir eso. –Viktor comenzó posando una pierna entre las del azabache para separarlas y darse cuenta que ya estaba duro – Estaba totalmente celoso…de que otros tuvieran una parte de Eros a pesar de que no fuera real – Susurro arrastrando las palabras con una matiz dulce que provenía de su garganta – Entonces…mientras que no estabas, no acepte que usaran tu figura y simplemente salió el mío – Él albino movió su pierna y toco su miembro con la rodilla rosando uno de sus dedos en el pequeño agujerito de Yuuri.

-¡Ah! Mng…Ere- ¡Eres muy ce-celoso! – La saliva se le acumulaba en la boca al mantenerse tan hipnotizado con las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Sí…pero yendo al punto – Nikiforov lentamente fue acercándose a sus labios – Me estuviste ignorado por un muñeco…Yuuri debe de ser castigado – La entonación de sus palabras con las matices eróticas de sus muñecas bajando su pantalón, y la belleza de sus brazos levantando su camisa, agregando que su boca lamia su cuello, fue lo que a consecuencia hizo que liberara liquido pre-seminal en la punta de su pene - Wow~ Ya estas tan mojado – Por sobre la tanga su miembro sobresalía sin pudor alguno, con la humedad palpable a simple vista – Yuuri es tan lindo cuando se ve así de indefenso – Viktor capturo sus labios chupándolos en el proceso y fue directo al miembro de Yuuri, no obstante, desconcertadamente, no lo toco si no que jalo su tanga hacia arriba con tremenda fuerza y erótica amabilidad.

-¡Vik-Viktor! – Se estaba volviendo loco, su miembro palpitaba de dolor y las manos de Viktor estaban tan cerca de su polla, oh dios.

-No mí querido Yuuri. – Beso su dedo anular con gracia – Como castigo no podrás tocarte – Aun a pesar de lo que decía, Katsuki podia ver como el gran pene de su esposo sobresalía de su pantalón. De seguro Viktor también estaba igual. – Solo estimulare esta pequeña parte – Llevo sus dedos al culo del nipón rosando esa pequeña parte– Es tan rosadito y apretadito. Me pregunto cuando me demorare en dejar que succiones algo más grande – La pregunta cargada de obscenidad y ternura fue puesta en sus oídos y gimió adolorido al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Después, ante la nube de sensaciones lentamente fue llevado hacia la cama y mientras se derrumbaba abriendo las piernas por inercia, el albino saco del cajón un par de botellitas de lubricante.

-Mira como esta – siseo viendo fijamente el miembro de Yuuri por sobre la tela – Tan palpitante y grande. Incluso se pueden notar las venas – Ensayo pasando un dedo solitaria por la erección del moreno – Que pena que no se puede tocar –Hizo un puchero de completa pena combinada con jocosidad y se hizo detrás de Yuuri tomando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas –Ahora probemos tu flexibilidad – Sonrió levantando sus piernas hacia arriba. Haciendo gala de tantos años de ballet y estiramientos – Oh mira, estas ansioso – confirmo cuando destapo el frasco de lubricante y lo vertió en su mano –

Lentamente y para tortura del pobre de Yuuri, poso su dedo en la pelvis del pelinegro y fue descendiendo hasta su muslos para llegar a su culo y a su solitario agujero rosadito y ansioso de atención. Cuando llego, prosiguió a correr la tela de la tanga y meter un dedo repleto de ese líquido viscoso provocando que Katsuki gimiera secamente inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Después metió otro y entre los sonidos vulgares que sonaban por todo el lugar, miro al nipón y lo atrapo en un húmedo beso, que le llego por sorpresa, al verse tan necesitado y sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ahh~¡Mng! Umm ¡Nhg! – Viktor no tenía pudor. Besándolo tan apasionadamente. Juntando sus lenguas y embistiendo con sus dedos, mientras que expandía la cavidad anal de Yuuri con una maestría casi envidiada.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, necesito tomar un poco de aire y se alejó dejando un grueso hilo de saliva entrelazando sus lenguas. Yuuri lo vio romperse mientras que hacia caras obscenas sin ninguna intención.

-Tu entrada me ansia completamente – Comento besándole el hombro – Escuchas eso…Es el sonido de cómo me succionas… - La curiosidad lo domino y miro hacia abajo – Oh Yuuri, eres un travieso – El ruso movió sus dedos en su interior y cuando toco un nervio sensible, el nipón gimió arqueando su espalda con sus exquisitas curvas siendo contempladas magistralmente.- Oh no – El albino saco sus dedos del interior del azabache e hizo a un lado la tanga hasta cubrir la punta de su polla con sus dedos – No te puedes venir Yuuri mi amor~ - Ante la protesta lloriqueo gimiendo repleto de frustración – vamos no te enojes – Le rogo besándole la mejilla – Hare lo que más te gusta – Ante la confusión y el orgasmo perdido. Drásticamente cambiaron de posición y Viktor quedo arriba.

Ni lerdo o tonto, por fin se deshizo de su camisa a la atenta mirada lasciva de Yuuri. Después paulatinamente se bajó los pantalones y cuando quedo en ropa interior y Yuuri pudo ver su polla erecta ante la simple tela de la ropa interior negra de Viktor, trago saliva y se lamio los labios.

Eso era muy grande.

Pero fue aun peor cuando se subió encima suyo y se quitó la única prenda que lo cubria, liberando su asfixiado pene que estaba palpitando.

-Bien – Yuuri estaba ilusionado con que le dejaría quitarse su tanga y así podría disfrutar del caliente sexo con su esposo sin ninguna barrera como una simple tela. No obstante, Viktor se dio la vuelta y quedo de cara a su miembro.

Mientras que él tenía todo el redondo y carnoso trasero de su sexy y candente marido.

-Vamos Yuuri~ Antes de que pudiera incluso reaccionar, Viktor atrapo la punta de su miembro entre sus labios y chupo con fervor, casi como si fuera una paleta de hielo. El suave _pop_ que hicieron sus labios cuando se separó lo volvió loco. El ruso pasaba su lengua por toda la base y en cada pequeña vena daba un beso, con el líquido pre-seminal regado en los labios. –Wua~ Yuuri~ ¿Cómo vas allá? – Mientras le preguntaba esto, lo miro de reojo metiéndose su pene a la boca dejando un bulto en su mejilla – _Mo me mifes así_ (No me mires así) – Comento divertido al ver el sorprendido y excitado rostro del pelinegro.

Prosiguiendo, Yuuri no pudo responder a lo que sucedía cuando sus ojos se desviaron de su propia felación y pudo ver con completa emoción el culo de su amante ruso.

Tan grande, tan carnoso, tan buen formado.

-¡Nhg! ¡Ah! ¡Es-Esper- Sin embargo se privó de tocarlo cuando Nikiforov además de chupar su polla, con sus dientes recorría la base y tronco, casi como si fuera una barra americana la cual él dominaba - ¡Ah! - ¿Sería una buena excusa? Yuuri no tenía ni idea, pero al ver que no tenía de donde sujetarse, tomo cada nalga del albino y la apretó fuerte mientras que se deshacía en gemidos.

-¡Yu-Yuuri! –Chillo Viktor emocionado. El que su esposo tomara la iniciativa era algo nuevo – Ah~ Yuuri es increíble – Con varios puente de saliva pegados al miembro del azabache Viktor contemplo las pequeñas manos de su nipón apretándole el trasero, separándole las nalgas, volviéndolo loco. –¡Ah! - Gimió cuando una palma se estampo en su glúteo derecho. Yuuri estaba jugando sucio, muy sucio.

Con los ojos dilatados, lo miro de reojo y noto la candente presencia de Eros. Lo podía sentir cuando se llevó el cabello hacia atrás y dejo la timidez.

Viktor no iba a negarlo, aquello le encantaba, pero de cierto modo el que su polla estuviera completamente erecta cerca del rostro de Yuuri y que este no se haya dado cuenta ya le tenía algo frustrado.

Además, cada vez que estampaba una mano en sus glúteos, sus testículos tambaleaban y eso le hacía estremecer sin duda.

-Hey Yuuri~ - El azabache le miro confundido cuando se enderezo y se sentó en su vientre – Es mi turno~ -Katsuki no sabía a lo que refería, pero antes de poder replicar, las posiciones cambiaron de nuevo y de inmediato sintió que ya no tenía la tanga, así que estando arriba, con el miembro de su esposo en toda su cara y toda su retaguardia a los lujuriosos ojos de Viktor, Se avergonzó.

-¡N-No! – Como si fuera posible, llevo la palma de su mano hasta su culo y cubrió su entrada. Sin embargo el caliente vaho que soltaba el pene de su esposo y mucho más al ver lo grande que estaba, lo mareo de inmediato hasta ceder por completo cuando un par de cálidas manos, quitaron su malo intento de cubrirse y le abrieron más las piernas.

-Amazing! – la exclamación combinada con el rostro lascivo del ruso lo descoloco por completo.

-¿Qu-Que harás Vi- ¡Ah! ¡AH! Es-per…¡Nhg! – Unos calientes labios se pegaron a su entrada y un chillón sonido vulgar y obsceno comenzó a sonar por el lugar. Viktor chupaba y lamia su culo, abriendo la boca y cerrándola casi como si se estuviera comiendo un helado y lamiera la parte cremosa de arriba. - ¡Wuaaaa! ¡N-No! Ah ¡Ah! Ngh…- Para callar sus sonidos subidos de tono, miro la única cosa que le llenaría la boca por completo y se metió la polla de Viktor a la boca. Con el sudor, lágrimas y saliva regadas por el rostro, haciéndolo ver aún más libidinoso y erótico.

-Qué lindo~ Yuuri se contrae cuando meto mi lengua~ - Y los comentarios no ayudaban en nada. Porque en su momento, solo podía sentir como el miembro de Nikiforov salía y entraba a su boca, llevándolo a hacer caras súper extrañas. Por las que pagarían millones si fuera posible.

Estaba sumido en su propio placer, con los ojos virados hacia arriba y la saliva saliendo de su boca.

-Mm~ - Viktor siguió su aventura ante aquel túnel ayudándose con su viperina lengua, hasta que entre tanto vaivén, Yuuri comenzó a lamer la base y tronco de su miembro haciéndolo distraerse de su trabajo. Cuando lo volteo a ver, la escena sicalíptica lo excito de sobremanera, hasta tal punto que no pudo aguantar más y acabo viniéndose sin avisar, manchando el pelinegro cabello de su esposo y su rostro níveo.

Cuando termino, jadeo y miro con extrema compasión la pobre polla de Katsuki. Tan erecta e hinchada. Dios.

Como buen esposo que era, acato lo que sus pensamientos decían y paso un dedo por su pene hasta sus testículos. Sacando la lengua hasta llegar a uno y chupar. Hizo una carrera de saliva hasta su entrada y cuando llego ahí, pellizco el glande de Yuuri y presencio en primera vista, el gran orgasmo del moreno.

La espalda curvada y la cara impúdica y perdida entre la bruma de la lujuria.

Uff.

-Bie-Bien, Creo que ya aprendiste tu lección – Viktor creía que todo estaba acabado, pero la verdad era que al nipón le quedaba de sobras energías. – Yuuri ¿Qué haces? – el moreno se volteo a verlo y jadeando comenzó a restregarse de nuevo.

-Quiero a Viktor dentro de mí – Algo en Nikiforov se prendió de nuevo. Como una linterna que al ponerle baterías funcionaba. No obstante, tenía un excelente plan que había llegado a su mente

-Dilo correctamente. –Ante su condición el azabache se vio en aprietos – Di lo que quieres y con gusto de lo daré – Yuuri se acostó a un lado de la cama y el ruso le miro coquetamente esperando su respuesta, al tiempo en donde para tentarlo, abría sus piernas y ponía su polla en la punta de la entrada del pelinegro.

-Am Yo…-

-Sabes, creo que mejor me entretengo con otra cos-

-Quiero la polla de Viktor dentro de mi…- Nikiforov sonrió

-¿Qué? No te escucho – Yuuri trago saliva avergonzado

-Dije que quiero la polla de Viktor dentro de m- ¡Ah! ¡Ngh! ¡Mm! – La manera tan fuerte en que lo penetro le dejo viendo estrellas. Con el rostro deformado en sincero placer. Las embestidas le obligaban a abrir los ojos y a gemir a los cuatro vientos, con la lengua vulgarmente afuera. – Es-es demasiado…¡Du-Duro! – Sus pieles chocando y la manera en la que su polla embestía, era fenomenal - Se sien…¡Ah! Te….tan calie-caliente ….- Se tocó el vientre arqueando la espalda –De-dentro de mi… - Viktor se inclinó más y Yuuri se vio obligado a levantar las piernas hacia arriba, más, más arriba.

-Dilo Yuuri~ Dilo~

-¡Ah! L-La polla de Viktor en mi interi-¡Interior! Se siente ta-tan…ngh…¡Bien! ¡Ah! – Respiro profundo sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo se doblada al punto de tener las rodillas a la altura de su rostro. - ¡Ahí! ¡M-más! – de un momento a otro, encontró aquel punto. Un cumulo de nervios que comenzaba a ser su total perdición.

-Déjate llevar~ Solo déjate llevar~ - a continuación, escucho el gemido ronco de Viktor y después sintió la boca del albino en su pecho –

-Ah…¿Qu-Que haces? – No hubo respuesta, porque ya era obvia la situación. Viktor chupo sus pezones sin misericordia y los apretó dulcemente mientras que embestía un más fuerte.

-Wua~ Yuuri es tan sexy hoy~ - Confeso llevando las piernas del pelinegro aún más reclinadas – Mi esposo es el más hermoso ~Si~ Él más hermoso~ - Yuuri gemía como loco, la polla de su esposo yendo muy lejos, enterrándose sin piedad y saliendo de nuevo.

-Ah~¡M-más! – Viktor le beso cariñosamente el hombro y se sentó agarrando el culo del nipón hasta sentarlo en su regazo

-Dilo Yuuri~ Mi amor~ -Le beso los labios mientras que el azabache se encargaba de cabalgar sobre su regazo

\- ¡Soy el esposo m-mas lin-lindo! ¡Ngh! – Abrió la boca tomando aire y se agarró de los hombros del albino – Y- Y me gusta-¡Me gusta! La-la ¡Polla de vikt-Viktor en mi inter-interior! –

-Eres tan tierno~ – apretó su culo descendiendo por sobre su pene – Como recompensa te lle-llenare por completo~ - Le beso los labios con salvaje posesión - ¡Te amo Yuuri! –

-¡Y-Yo amo-amo-a –Vik-Viktor! –la última estocada fue la que lo llevo al climax. Sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal que provoco que arqueara la espalda y se corriera en el pecho de su esposo, que encantando por el bello paisaje, lo acompaño en su orgasmo y para apagar su apetito, le dio un beso lento en los labios. Uno corto y húmedo, que los llevo al final.

Yuuri sentía en su trasero la caliente esencia de Viktor y reprimió un gemido cuando intento removerse pero Nikiforov no lo dejo.

-Ah~Vi-Viktor – Ante su confusión el albino prosiguió a besarle la mejilla y a quedarse en su hombro un rato descansando – Es-esta pegajoso~ uhm~ - se acomodó un poquito y se sonrojo cuando sintió un pequeño beso en la frente – ¿Qu-Que pasa? – El albino respiro profundo y le beso los pómulos ruborizados y las pestañas rizadas

-Creí que perdería a Yuuri – siseo pasando las manos por la espalda del moreno – Es-estaba muy a-asustado – Ante su titubeo Katsuki abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el leve temblor en el cuerpo del ruso –Y-Yo – Con afabilidad le abrazo la cabeza hundiéndola en su pecho y le beso la coronilla acariciándole el cabello

-Esta bien – Susurro – Yo también tenía miedo – Viktor contemplo su pecho e hizo un puchero con los ojos dilatados

-Prométeme que no me ignoraras de nuevo – Hizo un mohín –Prométemelo – Yuuri se quedó perplejo y Viktor alzo una ceja yendo a su plan B. Acerco sus labios hasta los abusados y erectos pezones del nipón y chupo uno sin misericordia.

-Ah~ Wa~ ¡Es-está bien! – Chillo Yuuri – Uff, eres tan caprichoso – Comento besándole la frente.

-Es porque te amo… – Susurro paulatinamente -Te amo mucho – el ambiente se llenó de un completo silencio y entre los ojos de Yuuri comenzaron a florecer las lágrimas. Así que lentamente se hundió en el pecho de Viktor con las orejas ruborizadas y al escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, sonrió acomodándose más firmemente entre los brazos de su amado esposo.

 _Por favor, quédate a mi lado para siempre._

* * *

 **Extra**

-¿Entonces qué hacemos con esto? – Viktor tomo su figura personalizada y miro a Yuuri buscando una respuesta.

-Creo que tengo un plan – Los ojos lujuriosos del nipón hicieron a Nikiforov plantearse con quien estaba colaborando ahora.

 _Minutos después_

-Viktor más a la izquierda – El albino acato su orden – Ahora ladea tu cadera, sí, así. – Viktor miro la estatua en manos del azabache y chillo.

-¡Yuuri! Eres un pervertido – Comento sorprendido sintiendo como desde atrás, Katsuki le ayudaba a levantar más la cadera –

-Ese al que tu tanto amas – Le guiño un ojo atrevidamente recibiendo un divertido _Amazing_! De parte del albino.

 _No puedo creer que hice eso, oh dios, oh dios…_

Yuuri~ Te espero en la cama mi amor~ - Ante la frase dicha por el ruso, Yuuri miro la estatua y sin tomarle importancia la dejo a un lado subiendo rápidamente las escaleras con el albino entre sus brazos.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo reviews_**

 ** _Jessicaraya:_** ** _¡Lo es! Pero una diva que sabe como moverse 7vvvvvvvv7. Muchas gracias por leer uvu espero te haya gustado._**

 ** _Taurus95 : Ten tu hard. ¡Por fin! JAJAJJA. ¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Haneko:_** ** _Ese culo de oro es tan inalcanzable ;-; solo Yuuri lo tiene xDDDDDDD. Ten tu hard, espero te haya gustado 7v7, le dio nalgadas y todooo ajajajajaj. Y ¡Oh! Que bueno que te lo imaginaras ¡Yo queria que lo hicieran! 7v7. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y hasta la proxima 7v7_**

 ** _Kumikoson4 : ¡Es un complicado que le pone la salsa a la trama! JAJAJA y Obvs 7v7 todo lo que consiguio fue exquisito. Ojala leyeran mentes Jajajjaj o bueno no 7vvv7 Entonces Viktor se daria cuenta de las cosas sucias que piensa Yuuri JAJJAJA. Muchas gracias por leer Kumi, espero leerte a la proxima._**

* * *

 ** _Sorry con eskiusmi por no haber actualizado el lunes :c Como sabran el fic ya estaba terminado desde un principio, pero el lunes aunque sea lo mas obvio, es el día en que tengo mas trabajo tanto en casa como en la escuela. Ademas debía de terminar un blog de Amino (Pss, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada :c) y con eso mas el sueño que tenia, no pude corregir y leer. Ah y agrego, conocí una nueva serie de Cartoon N. Estaba tan chula que no pude dejar de verla toda la tarde._**

 ** _Si hablamos del martes xD, ese día_** ** _si estaba dormida al máximo._**

 ** _La buena noticia es que ya de los 10 proyectos que tengo sobre YOI se ha agregado uno, hasta tengo carpetas ya con resúmenes de capítulos y nombres._**

 ** _Pero dejando de lado eso ¡Hemos llegado al final! :ccccc Logramos ser 28 personitas y estoy muy feliz por eso :DDDDDDDDDD. Espero que el fic lo hayan disfrutado al máximo y también el hard 7v7._**

 ** _Os cuento que probablemente mañana subo otro proyecto el cual esta medio acabado. Le faltan dos capítulos o uno y se acaba. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer, este es el primer hard que publico aquí xD, espero no haya quedado tan sobrevalorado._**

 ** _Terminando, nos vemos tal vez este sabado con DWM(?)_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


End file.
